The Fairy May Cry
by WaddlePants
Summary: Elle Aurion is a girl who never quite fit in in Fairy Tail. She always stayed alone, until a mysterious portal appeared, along with the appearance of 2 strange men. All of a sudden, she finds herself thrown into a stream of events that all seem to point towards Zeref, and she finds herself getting closer to the white-haired devil hunter and his companion, Henry.
1. Beginnings

**Hey there! So, my best friend decided that he would introduce me to Devil May Cry, and I had one of my massive fangirling obsessions with it (mostly Dante.) Then while he was teasing me about it, we came up with the original concept for this story. I knew that I still didn't know enough about DMC to write it myself, and so we decided to write it together.  
**

**Please go check out his stories; he's an amazing author! (Niccolo Dante de Remas)  
**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Silence. Blood. Pain.

Elle Aurion's hazy memories of her young life seemed to have a lot of that.  
Pity her life now didn't.

_I don't belong here._

These words went through her mind, as she watched the usual scenes around her unfold. Natsu Dragneel burst through the doors with Happy, Lucy Heartfilia trailing along behind them. Elle noted how exhausted she looked, and let out a small smile of amusement. She sat alone at a small table, far enough away from the guild's entrance that she couldn't be seen easily, but close enough that she could see everyone who entered or left.  
Not that she was waiting for anyone of course. But he had left without a word. She'd joined Fairy Tail just after he was sealed for 7 years, along with the others. He had saved her on a mission long ago, when she was 10, and she managed to join the guild at the age of 13, waiting almost 7 years to see him and thank him. But in that time, she had grown, and he didn't recognise her.  
Now she was 19, 5"11 with waist length white hair. He hadn't changed a bit.

She sighed, looking down at her tankard of beer, her fringe falling in front of her eyes, hiding her face. A loud bang to her left sounded that Cana had drunken herself into another stupor. Laughs, and sighs came from various members of the guild. It wasn't anything new, so Elle just smiled a little, and her eyes drifted back to the door.

He was stood there. His black hair perfectly mussed into a state of perfection, muscles proudly on show as his chest was bare. The only thing marring his appearance was his clenched fists and worried expression.

"Master, bad news. A... portal... has appeared just outside of town.  
Some sort of monsters, almost demons, have appeared out of it. And worse, Zeref has been sighted in the area"

At the word demons, Elle's eyes widened in pure fear. Hazy memories flashed through her mind, of monstrous forms, and blood, so much blood. She stood, looking down and shaking. She didn't even care that everyone in the guild was staring at her.  
She spun around to face Makarov.  
"Master. I'm going to this portal."  
He looked at her thoughtfully, before nodding.  
"Gray, go with her." he said.  
Gray just nodded, looking at Elle before leading the way out the door.

"I'll show you where it is."

* * *

Crashing through the front door wasn't exactly subtle, neither was it particularly smart in most cases, the enemy always defending the front well from interlopers.  
It wasn't smart but it damn sure was their style.  
Dante and Henry crashed through the front doors of the warehouse with a "borrowed" truck and leapt from the cab as the vehicle crashed through storage crates and overturned. Dante as ever chose to ride atop the cab and jumped off as it came inside the building. Twirling through the air he fired his guns in every direction, raining bullets down on the heads of the cult members.

'Time to party!' said Dante as he landed, long coat billowing, even as cultists grabbed their weapons and rushed towards him. Drawing his sword, Dante went about doing what he did best.

Henry rolled as he hit the ground and came back to his feet. Holding out his hands he focused his mind on the cultists rushing towards him.

'Telekinetic Wave!' he shouted, the words allowing his inner power to take form and lash out at those who would do him harm.

Twenty of the cultists were sent flying by the impact of his telekinetic force but there were many more coming towards him and as much as he enjoyed using his powers, Henry couldn't help but admit he like Dante enjoyed a little bit of a brawl too.  
Drawing his long curved sabre he span and twirled through the crowd, charging his blade with kinetic force till it hummed and vibrated with energy. Each impact sent men flying, though he was still nowhere near Dante's skill with a sword.

The Son of Sparda leapt from man to man, fast as a lightning bolt, running up walls and generally causing havoc. Even as demons slipped from the shadows, baleful creatures conjured of pure darkness and summoned by the cult, Dante seemed nonplussed, the look on his face was one of pure joy, mixed with a focus and determination that Henry could never truly understand.  
Looking at Dante, Henry failed to notice the shadow-fiend that snuck up upon him until his partner drew Ebony, even as he flew through mid-air and shot it clean through the head. Turning to face the demon Henry cursed. He had been so easily distracted!

'Get your head in the game kid. Can't look after your sorry ass all day.' yelled Dante from across the warehouse floor. He was making his way towards the shrine at the end of the building where a circle of robed figures were chanting around a giant crystal.

Henry smiled. Dante hoped to reach the crystal first. Not if he could help it.  
Tossing his blade into the air, Henry placed his hands together and once more drew in his inner energies.

'Telekinetic Pulse!' he screamed, clapping his hands together and all around him a great invisible wave of force expanded, sending man and demon in every direction.

Catching his sword as it dropped back towards him, Henry ran to catch up with Dante who was well on his way towards the shrine. As it stood the warehouse's occupants and their demonic allies were largely neutralised, lying all around the two demon hunters but more remained in their way.  
Or to be more precise in Dante's way.

Sprinting forwards, he lashed out with his sword, sending a trio of cultists flying while he carried on, shoulder-barging demon onto its back before stepping on its head with his boot. They tried to encircle him but Dante merely took Rebellion double handed and launched a whirlwind of strikes that put any of Henry's own bladework to shame.

As much as he liked to think he was equal to Dante, Henry knew ultimately that reality was very different.  
Demons and cultists were sent hurtling from Dante's path and as the last fell he was left with a clear run on the crystal and the cultists around it. Even so he placed the tip of his blade onto the floor and leaned against the sword as he waited for Henry to catch up.

'You know considering all the work I do I think I deserve more than half the pay for this job.'

'Go to hell.' replied Henry.

'I have kid. Got to tell you; not as much fire and brimstone as they'd have you believe.'

'Ha-bloody-ha.'  
Walking towards the shrine, swords unsheathed, the two demon hunters watched as all but one of the dozen cultists around the shrine rose to their feet and charged towards them screaming, strange, magical patterns burning in their eyes.  
Dante mowed them down in a hail of bullets and they both carried on walking.

'Stop!' cried the remaining cultist who was knelt facing the crystal. 'You enter the presence of the Great Zeref. Kneel and pay homage.'

'I'm afraid that won't be happening.' said Henry.

The cultist rose, his black robes open at the front to reveal a collection of complex, intricate tattoos. His face was concealed by a cowl but in his eyes burned the same magical pattern they had seen in those who had rushed them moments before.

'Zeref knows you both. Dante, Son of Sparda and Henry von Kuhl. He knows your names and laughs at your feeble powers.' the cultist cackled wildly and held out his arms.

'Are you done?' asked Dante. 'Only I've got a pizza on order.'

The cultist stared at them. 'You are nothing next to he who is my master. None can stop his return.'

'Wanna bet?' replied Dante before raising his pistols and proceeding to blast the cultist with over twenty rounds.

Collapsing to the ground the cultist let out a final sigh before expiring.

'That's it?' said Henry raising an eyebrow. 'Thought it would have been harder than this.'

'I'm not complaining. Easy money. Finish it so we can go home, I was serious about the pizza.'

Holding out his hands Henry summoned up his power again. Gazing upon the giant crystal he raised his hands.

'Telekinetic Crush!' he cried as his energies released inwards towards the crystal, shattering it into tiny fragments that scattered across the floor.

Instantly they both realised that was the wrong thing to do.

A spectre appeared from inside the ruined crystal and flew down into the corpse of the cultist. All of a sudden the warehouse interior went dark and went bitterly cold. The cultist rose to his feet, his wounds gone and his tattoos burning brightly. His eyes were pure red and tendrils of dark energy wriggled in his hands.

'I am Zeref reborn!' said a voice not the cultist's own.

Henry shook his head. "Wanna bet?" he said imitating Dante. 'No wonder we're always in debt when you're so crap at gambling!'

Dante looked at him and shrugged sheepishly. 'Double or nothing?'

'Oh go right ahead.' said Henry.

Grinning Dante slung rebellion over his shoulder as he approached Zeref.

'Let's make this quick. I hate cold pizza.'

Zeref cackled and suddenly a dozen dark tendrils shot out towards Dante at lightning speed. Most would have been caught by the speed of such an attack but the Son of Sparda was far from being like most people and as the dark magic reached him, Dante leapt skyward the magic passing harmlessly beneath him.

Rebellion swept out and cut through them, sorcery and magic hardly a match for a Devil Arm as powerful as Dante's prized blade. Suddenly more approached him and Dante was forced into a dance of blades as he duelled with Zeref's storm of magic.

He couldn't avoid them all and as one grasped him by the leg Dante was suddenly thrown into the air, Zeref still cackling madly. But ever resourceful Dante let go of Rebellion the sword falling towards the ground while he drew his sawn-off from beneath his coat and blasted the magic that held him, causing him to drop back to the ground now he was released. Catching his sword in mid-air Dante had barely touched the ground before he was charging straight for the dark clad figure.

Cutting through Zeref's magic with ease the demon hunter drew level with him and plunged his sword into his chest. A harrowing scream of rage filled the air and suddenly the room grew much colder.

'NO!' cried Zeref. Suddenly a hell gate appeared behind him in the back wall of the warehouse and Henry could feel himself being sucked towards it.

'You will not escape my vengeance!' hissed Zeref moments before the portal's maw grew wider and Henry watched as Dante and Zeref were sucked inside the howling maelstrom of energy.

Henry then felt himself being pulled towards the portal and with a curse he was dragged from his feet and flew headfirst after Dante and Zeref, blacking out as he travelled through what he could only guess was hell.  
When he came back to conciousness he found himself resting on fresh grass beneath a warm summer's sky. Dante stood over him.

'You alright kid?'

Shaking off the effects of the portal he stood only to find a horde of demons stood before him and Dante, shambling towards them both implacably.

'Where's Zeref?' Henry asked.

Dante shrugged. 'He wasn't here when the portal threw me out. Found my sword though.'

Looking out at the strange place they were now in Dante whistled in amusement. 'I know I said there was no fire and brimstone in Hell but the place has really changed since I was last here. Someone's redecorated.'

'We're not in hell, D.' said Henry as a wave of repressed memories flooded back to him. 'I'm home.'


	2. Timely Encounters

_**Elle Aurion**_

Elle sprinted down the hill, neck and neck with Gray. Her black trenchcoat flew out behind her, exposing her tattooed legs, the soles of her boots barely touching the ground before leaving it again. She was so high-strung. If something like this had triggered what few memories she had, she couldn't help but grab the opportunity to learn about her past.  
Gray was looking sideways at her. "Hey, Elle. Why're you so hell-bent on seeing this." He asked.  
Elle carried on running, refusing to look at him. "It has something to do with my past." She answered quietly.  
He reached out and took her hand, startling her.  
"You're not alone in this Elle." He said seriously. Elle shook herself, yanking her hand away and reaching for the katana that was settled in the sheath strapped to her back. She drew it, her left hand reaching down to touch one of the knives strapped to her thigh.

Ahead of them, 2 monsters appeared from the shadows. They weren't like anything she'd ever seen. Not in Fiore at least. She grunted as she jumped, bringing the katana down on one of the beings, slicing easily through it's arm, before landing and spinning to bring the blade back up, opening a gash in it's side. She jumped again, delivering a roundhouse kick to the facial area of the demon, then drawing her M1911 handgun and shooting it in the stomach.

She landed on her feet and quickly brought her katana up, slicing the monster in half, before it dissolved. She turned to watch Gray finish off the other one with an ice lance.

As they turned to where the portal was, they noticed 2 men where the portal should be. They seemed to be getting their bearings.  
And the portal was gone.

"DAMN IT" She cursed. "Damn it to hell..."  
She stormed over to them, fire in her eyes.  
"Alright, I don't know who you are, but where is that damn portal?!" She said angrily, her voice rising on the last 2 words. She had been desperate to know what was on the other side. Where it led. and if it could help her discover more about her past.

Her eyes skimmed the two men. The younger one of the two looked excruciatingly familiar. Not in looks, but the eyes... they were the same violet hue as Elle's own. That made her curious.  
Very curious.  
She then turned to the older man.  
Her honest first opinion? HOT DAMN.  
His hair was a similar shade of white to Elle's, and fell in front of his eyes. Simply put, he was beautiful. The only way to describe his good looks was... devilish. That seemed appropriate.

Elle raised one eyebrow, sliding her katana back into it's sheath and placing her hands in the pockets of her coat, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.  
"So, _boys_, why do I recognise you both?"

_**Henry Von Kuhl**_  
Now who the hell was this.

She looked eerily familiar. Her eyes were like his, purple in hue. And something about her just reminded Henry of his past. He couldn't place anything at the moment, with so much running through his head. Memories he didn't even know existed. She was armed to the teeth, a katana and guns and she moved in a way that wasn't quite _normal_. Almost like Dante or Trish fought, and they certainly weren't normal.

Henry's mind began to wander but he realised that she was talking to them and went to reply.

Before he could speak Dante stepped forward, 'The name's Dante, and the kid's Henry. Now little lady you and your boyfriend over there might want to tell us where the hell we are?'

Henry looked at the distant town and with a whisper he said 'Magnolia.'

_**Elle Aurion **_

Out of the corner of her eye, Elle watched the boy - Henry - examine her. _Seems like I'm not the only one who thinks we've met before._  
She turned back to Dante, nodding at him. "Hey there, Dante, Henry. I'm Elle, this is Gray, and if Juvia heard you call him my boyfriend she'd drown your sorry ass, dude."  
She gave a deep bow, extending one arm, a mischievous grin on her face. "Welcome to Magnolia, as Henry so kindly pointed out. Unfortunately, I doubt you'll be able to see much of it just yet. You sort of just appeared, and people who just appear aren't always trusted."  
Gray looked sideways at Elle and grinned. "Magnolia is home to our Guild." He explained, draping an arm over Elle's shoulders possessively. She jumped in shock, pushing his arm away and blushing, looking back at Dante and Henry.  
"Y-yeah. Our guild, Fairy Tail." She slid her coat off her shoulders and lifted her hair off her neck, exposing the tattoo on the top of her spine. Gray lifted his shirt to show a matching tattoo on his breast.  
"It's a mage's guild." Gray explained, bringing his hands together and forming a rose of ice.  
"So, you guys came from that portal. That means you have something to do with Zeref, right?" Gray asked.  
Elle cut in. "They need to see the Master. They may have valuable information that we'll need to be able to kill him."  
Gray just looked at her. For almost 10 seconds he looked at her, before nodding.  
"Would you guys mind coming back to our guild with us? We've been hunting Zeref for a while, and I have a feeling that you may be able to help us." Gray pleaded.  
Elle turned away, a scowl on her face. She clearly didn't like Gray taking charge. He was always too polite.  
Had she had her way, she'd have just taken them by force. She didn't like meandering about with words.  
But somehow, she didn't think she'd win that battle.


End file.
